Russian Roulette
by xXFaLlEnArChAnGeLXx
Summary: Based on the true story and the song by Rihanna. The VA characters find themselves in a game, a game where someone must die... Rating may vary. Hearts will be broken and love turns in to War...
1. Chapter 1

Russian Roulette

I looked Dimitri's red eyes, the were brighter than ever. It seemed like something was dancing in his eyes. We were standing near bridge where I had tried to run but he caught me. He leaned closer to me. No. No, no. He wont do it, it will cost him to much. He looked hungry and I was his lunch, I bet I was. My breathing was ragged and I could feel lissa trying to find me. Good luck at that. I was scared as I thought the possibilities he could do.

"Dimitri. Dimitri, what are you doing" I said terrified. He didn't answer, instead he moved closer to my neck. He was going to bite me. He really was going to change me right here near the bridge.

"So much for my self control" he whispered. He was so close to my neck. I could feel the his breath on my neck.

"Dimitri isn't you" I whispered.

Why would he want this he never did before, I know him, he would never of did it before

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me_

I wanted to take the deepest breath and run, sun for ever and hide. I didn't want this to happen. I never did.

_Rose you cant let him do this, _

_how else am I going to this,_

_what left in this world for me._

_Lissa _

My mind was having its own battle as Dimitri came closer. I felt one tear go down my check. He was taken over by the Strigoi animal in side of him, this isn't the Dimitri you fell in love with. i saw lights off a car, lighting flashed above, the storm had rolled above us. My hair was sticking to the side of my face. The car turned off before the driver could see us. Damn

I looked back to his eyes and they were like fire. Dancing with passion. My kips trembled and I was going to become an insane creature. I could feel my heart beating. He didn't bite me, he grabbed my arms and pulled me to where the bridge was. I was to slip if he bit me, I would fall over the bridge and die. The old stones were slipping with each step we took.

"DIMITRI" a voice called over the clashing storm.

"Nathan" he growled. Wait. . . The blond.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

his lips were at my neck and he bit down. The pain was unbearable, I clench my neck for some type of release from the pain it didn't work, I screamed. My scream rang through the fields. I saw a car coming, it a sleek black one. It was driving fast. The lighting was flashing quicker.

"You idiot" Nathan said. My god I was in pain and they just argue. I was stumbling backwards. The car stopped and appeared the face I never thought I see again.

Lissa.

She saw me, I pretty sure I looked like a drown cat, I mean wet hair, blood every where. Me crying. What else could go wrong. . . wait why did I say that.

My knees hit the back of the brick wall.

_Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

I looked at her. I need to get away I wanted to die.

I leaned backwards and the river was coming closer. I heard Nathan, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian and Lissa running to try and grab me, but it was to late I was gone. My back hit the bottom and it hurt.

The pain eased up on my neck and I could some changes to my body before the world black out.

The sound of running water and screaming woke me. I swear I should be dead but I could tell that I was a few miles down the river. I'm alive. . . that means I'm Strigoi.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes_

I jump up and look down at my self, my skin was still tanned. I clench my fist and punch a rock, it spilt in two. . . . okay I the strength. I ran, I have the speed.

I am half Strigoi and half Dhampir.

OH MY GOD.

I need to find Dimitri.

It has been a week and I'm still looking for him. I needed to see him and tell him that I was a live and half Strigoi. I wish I could save him, but that the thing our love is lie.

I found a house and it was covered in his scent.

Take a breath, Just another step till I reach the door, I knock. There was a woman, Dimitri's mum.

I had trained with good friends of theirs and they promised to keep my secret until I was ready. I was on my daily jog and I froze where I saw the path took me. It took me to the bridge, there were flowers across the bridge. There was a girl... not any girl but lissa, she sitting against the brick wall where I fell.

"Why rose" she whispered " I thought you would never leave me, you said you wouldn't you promised" she whispered. Oh it was so bad I wont to run out there and hug her

I came upon a room which had Dimitri smell over. There were people talking in there.

"The five guns, one has the bullet made from a stake...Rose Hathaway's" a man growled at the end. "Dimitri its been two week you girl friend is sure to be dead" Ouch. I flinch at that I am supposed to be dead. There were playing Russian Roulette, OH MY GOD.

"Bets"

"eight" Christian was there.

"seven" Eddie

"twelve" Adrian

"seven fifty" Dimitri

"Thirteen" Nathan. "So that in hundreds, big money betted from You" damn I didn't know it was.

WHAT WERE THEY DOING THERE they shouldn't have looked for me

One person was going to kill them selves with a bullet made out of my stake. Some thing didn't feel right.

"Nathan its just us leave them out it" Dimitri said.

"fine you can watch if you want" I could tell he was smirking.... HE RIGGED IT.

'my hand rested on the handle of the door.

"Dimitri chose a gun, remember if its the one I take the money and moroi"

"fine."

" Hey you cant bet us" Christian shouted. He I was so ready to run in there and kill Nathan.

"Shut it Fire Boy"

I heard Dimitri pick a gun up. Its now or never. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

_Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

I opened the door every one is stares. Christian looked really happy to see me. Eddie looked frightened as hell and Adrian looked like he could murder Dimitri

"Roza" he had the gun pointed at his throat. He sighed. Nathan looked amused and Eddie looked at me as everything had change when I saw Dimitri mum. He looked at me like he knew I was alive and he didn't come he com for me.

"Well, I Dimitri you made an inbred" Nathan chuckled. Dimitri straight at him.

An inbred. I cant believe he just called me an inbred. Tho he was right but saying to my face was not cool.

Dimitri was pissed and he raised the gun but at me this time. He was going to shoot me because he made me. He gulped hard and looked at me. He was being true about this. I looked at Eddie and was ready to kill Dimitri.  
everything was blurry until I heard the click of the gun. The safety was off

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

"I'm Sorry Roza" I heard the gun shoot....

AN....

Oh how I would love to continue but you have to read and review so get READING and there's another one like this, **me and my friend are having a comp to see who gets the most review so I would love your reviews and I NEED NEW IDEAS FOR Rosechristianomg. **So I love you all even tho I don't know you but any way R&R.

Her name is **XxShort-StackxX WOOT**

**LoVeLiPs**

**Maweha **


	2. Chapter 2

I had my Roza cornered, she will be mine. We could live forever but the animal in side of me thought differently. I could tell I was hungry and I knew that I didn't feed for this reason. I could tell from her face it shown. I could tell she was fighting her mind in saying what and what not I did but I cant control her mind but I know someone who will.

Lissa.

I leaned in to smell he, the taste was over whelming, I was so close to biting her but her voice stopped me and took me out of my trance.

"Dimitri. Dimitri, what are you doing" her voice was on the verge of breaking. I wanted so much to hug her but the animal in side of me were not only going to hug but bite.

I let my nose smell her neck, it was mouth watering. I couldn't take but something slipped from lips

"So much for my self control" oh I didn't want to say because now she no's

"Dimitri, isn't you" she whispered, I tried so hard no to say 'because the Dimitri you knew died' but I seemed to keep my mouth shut. The rain was pouring down on us. It made her look even sexier. . . that was possible.

She seemed to be thinking hard. I made my chance and move closer, her neck was less than five centimetres from my fangs. That thought drove me crazy I could she saw the fire of passion dancing in my eyes. . . I could even feel it. I had moved there to the bridge so if Nathan came I could jump.

A car drove past but turned off but I could that my Roza wanted it to keep coming and see us. Then I would of had to make a run for with her. There was no way Nathan was getting his hands on her. Her heart beat pick up speed as I was slowly moving closer. She could slip and hurt herself if I frightened her any more but I mean what more could there to scared. Her blood pumping faster, her heart the same, her face on the verge of tears.

"Dimitri" Nathan yelled over the storm. Hey a storm wow I must be out of it

but why was he here

oh only to grab Rose and run and make her a blood whore

Why hasn't she stake me yet. I could the silver sticking out of her pocket.

She would do it but she loves you to much

How could she love a monster like me

She only loves the Dimitri that she fell for.

"Nathan" I growled and Rose look freaked even more well I guess that did it.

She was mine and only mine, I was going to do it now. I kissed her neck. I closed my eyes and bit down into her neck. She screamed as the my venom worked it way into the central blood vain. A sleek black car pulled up.

Adrian, Lissa and Christian were in side, I pulled my lips from her neck and she clenched it, Ha good luck trying to get the venom out.

"You idiot" Nathan growled, I guess I knew why... I just killed his only way to be come a known Strigoi.

She looked at Lissa, she was debating on what to do, why would she do that

She was going to jump. No my Rose I couldn't say that.

She looked at lissa that leaned back, her knees hit the wall and she was gone. Nathan, Christian, Adrian, lissa and me all tried to catch but I saw her body hit the rock her eyes close and she was gone. All because of me.

Lissa looked at me with Hatred. Who could blame I just killed her best friend. Se had tears coming down her face as did Adrian and Christian . . . wait why would Christian cry I mean they hated each other last time I check but I guess that was too long a go.

"YOU BUSTARD" Lissa yelled.

"Yeah I know he is one but lets make a game out of The only Rose Hathaway's Death" of course Nathan had to make a game out of it. I saw him looking at the stake left on the ground.

"what do you mean" her petty voice asked. I looked at her shocked the only game that Nathan played was. . .

"Russian Roulette" Adrian mouth dropped.

"huh"

"A game where there is five guns or least and one is loaded with bullet from her stake and we place bets and the last surviving person wins" he smiled as Lissa face grew deathly pale.

"I'm in" Adrian said proudly.

"me too" Christian said and Lissa bust out in tears again.

"Eddie will do it too" Adrian muttered.

"Okay come to the house and we will figure out the plan and get the bullets made.

---two weeks later---

We were in a room and Lissa could stand watching so she ran, Christian looked heart broken.

Nathan had set up the game and I was sure that it was rigged but I wanted to die soi could be with her. Thats all I'm dreaming of is being with her and that it.

"Jesus Adrian you had to bring me into this didn't you" Eddie stated.

"It was for Rose" ah so I get it now, Adrian wanted to die so he could be Rose ha Not a chance BUDDY

"ok would you shut up now" Nathan snapped before pulling out the new guns. The were drench in a humans scent so I knew Nathan rigged it.

"Okay rules" he looked around and saw no one care.

""The five guns, one has the bullet's made from a stake...Rose Hathaway's" I Growled at that because he just had to use hers and he knew about me and her and that why he wanted her,

"Dimitri its been two week you girl friend is sure to be dead" I knew he was reight but I didn't want to believe it, I mean we never did find her body.

"Bets"

"eight" Christian

"seven" Eddie

"twelve" Adrian

"seven fifty" I said, it was all I had.

"Thirteen" Nathan. "So that in hundreds, big money betted from You" he pointed at Adrian, he just shrugged

Lissa couldn't lose any one else.

"Nathan its just us leave them out it" I started but his answer which shocked me.

"fine you can watch if you want"

"Dimitri chose a gun, remember if its the one I take the money and moroi" I looked at them and I knew I would die and so would they.

"fine." I sighed

" Hey you cant bet us" Christian shouted. He had jumped and was about to attack Nathan

"Shut it Fire Boy"

I pick up the forth gun and placed it under my neck, at throat. I heard the door rattle. And there stood me angel, she was different she smell like my mum.

Christian looked really happy to see her I mean who wouldnt. Eddie looked frightened as hell and Adrian looked like he could murder me and I wouldn't care.

"Roza" I breathed she must of been wondering why I didn't go after her but I would but her scent had change to a more breath taking scent.

"Well, I Dimitri you made an inbred" Nathan chuckled. I glared. How dare he call Rose an inbred but I guess she was, her skin was tough and she our speed and strength. But he knew I was going to get him back for it big time.

I was so pissed but I need a plan, okay. I will shoot her in the shoulder and that shoot Nathan in the chest, but eddie would kill me but I need to save her and it was the only way I could save her was hurting her. I slowly raised the gun at her and she was scared as hell. I looked over at Eddie and he was ready to jump at me. I sighed, _Its the only way and the safest way_ I could tell Nathan waiting for me to shoot than attack me but he was going to die before he had the chance, I click the safety down, she started to shake, her vision was blurry, you tell by her eyes. The click scared her because now she knew she was going to die no matter what. But in my books she is going to live.

Ok Dimitri pull the screwed up trigger.

I opened my mouth to say the only think I could say,

"I'm sorry Rose" thats when I shot the gun but it wasn't going for her shoulder it was her chest....

-------------

**OMFG HOW COULD IT BE WELL IT WAS...... hello my strange people, well you need to be strange to get the story. Okay I know its cliffy but what will happen next OHHH I wonder**

**Well I can give you sneak peek of the next chapter.**

'_The bullet hit my in the chest but missed my heart, I was gasping from the pain not just the bullet it was the stake bullet, I clench my chest and saw Eddie on his feet but Dimitri aiming the gun at Nathan. _

"_You pissed me off before and now calling the girl I love an inbred is to far" he shook his head but still held the gun up, I was on my knees from the pain. But he said he loved me, I wished I could say I love you too but I was on the floor in pain, "your time is up and I know that all the guns have the bullet" Nathan smile was gone. It was replace with anger._

"_I knew I should of never let you in because you would be a traitor"He shouted_

" _Me the traitor says you who only want Rose for the fame." I heard Eddie and Christian yell _

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ROSE"_

"_guys" I whispered and there head's whipped to look at me_

_I next heard the gun shoot. My breathing was shallow. Nathan was on the floor looking at me with his last breath. He whispered " You will be mine...."_

_He was dead and I saw the figures of three bodies coming for me._

"_Rose. Please stay awake you need too" my angel was pleading. _

"_I love you Dimitri" I whispered before my world went dark'_

**Gasp, she died didn't she, well I don't even no SO I will Update as soon the little number of reviews had reached twenty and AWWW she Loves him I MEAN WHO DOESNT any way back to the point I am still in the comp so don't forget to hit the button to review!!!!!**

**Love ya **

**LoVeLiPs**

**Maweha **

**LE GASP......**


	3. Chapter 5

The bullet hit my in the chest but missed my heart, I was gasping from the pain not just the bullet it was the stake bullet, I clench my chest and saw Eddie on his feet but Dimitri aiming the gun at Nathan.

"You pissed me off before and now calling the girl I love an inbred is to far" he shook his head but still held the gun up, I was on my knees from the pain. But he said he loved me, I wished I could say I love you too but I was on the floor in pain, "your time is up and I know that all the guns have the bullet" Nathan smile was gone. It was replace with anger.

"I knew I should of never let you in because you would be a traitor" He shouted

" Me the traitor says you who only want Rose for the fame." I heard Eddie and Christian yell

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ROSE"

"guys" I whispered and there head's whipped to look at me

I next heard the gun shoot. My breathing was shallow. Nathan was on the floor looking at me with his last breath. He whispered " You will be mine...."

He was dead and I saw the figures of three bodies coming for me.

"Rose. Please stay awake you need too" my angel was pleading.

"I love you Dimitri" I whispered before my world went dark.

----

I knew I was dead… or close to it any way. And what's the point of living in a world when your half strigoi and half dhampir. And you the only one like that.

Yeah my world is great.

"She half strigoi and dhampir, she dangerous and think of what she could do with her strength and speed?" I heard . . . I think Lissa say.

WAIT SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME!!!

I could feel my heart race faster. They were going to use me for war. They are going to make me fight against my own will. I was faster and stronger and I am not going to fight for there sake.

"Oh My God, what's happening to her?" she cried out. I wanted to hug her but you kind of cant when your in a coma thingy.

"Calm down she just thinking of something that's stressing her out." A un-forgetful voice. Dimitri's

"What could she be thinking . . . of" she slowed her sentence right down. I could shuffle of feet. "YOU DID THIS TO HER, IT'S ALL YOU FAULT. YOU SHOULD THE ONE IN PAIN NOT ROSE. YOU HAD BITE HER AND THEN TRYIED TO KILL HER WITH HER OWN I KNEW ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU CHANGED AND I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE A JACKASS for taking my best friend away.!!" lissa screamed at him, the last bit she whispered.

-----

I don't know how long it was since I heard her voice again but there was something different about it.

"I don't want to hurt her." She whispered.

'You wont, she shadow kissed to you the worst you do is let her go on like this." . . .THAT WAS CHRISTIAN OMG he said something nice. I think I might be in heaven

"Okay but are you sure."

"Yes Liss come on just rest your hands on her" he whispered.

"okay." I felt her hands on my shoulder blade. Where the bullet was. My stake god melted down and turned into bullets. I was going to kill some one when I wake up. It was my stake the destroyed and I like it.

"Liss she will wake up soon and I bet you she will in pain but she will be ok." Another voice said. Damn I don't know who it is.

I felt the flow of something through me.

_Lissa magic._

It was there for a while. She whispered something and ran out of the room Christian probably followed as well.

My head hurt like it was thrown into t brick wall and repeatedly. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. I was at the academy and everything was the same. I had heaps of roses next to my bed. I sighed, why do everyone care about me, I'm not normal, I'm not human. I am basically a cross breed.

I looked down and there was the blood soaked bandage over left side of my chest. He really did shoot me, I closed my eyes and bit my lip to try and stop the tears. _ I had to leave here, I'm not safe with Lissa, I could hurt her._

"Roza?" his soft voice asked. No, no, no, it can't be him. I opened my eyes and saw his glowing red one.

"Dimitri." I breathed. No I could be here with him like this. I could feel the bandage around my torso and my back. I was going to run.

"Please listen to me." He pleaded, I was not going to fall for it now. I sighed and jumped up and ran.

Whoa I was faster. I could Dimitri after me but I could out run him. I was running to my dorm. I grabbed my jacket from in my room and ran back out. I paused and saw Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and Adrian all running for me.

"Rose!" the called. This was war and there was no way I was brining my friend in it.

It was between me and Dimitri.

I sprinted out into the forest around the school.

I could hear one set of foot steps. _Dimitri's._

"Roza! Please wait." He called. I slowed down stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"Dimitri you hurt me, you changed me completely. I don't know how I can stay here- let a lone with you, so close." You could her the termers in my words.

"but Roza I love you."

"you're a different Dimitri than the one I love, im a different Rose to the one you love. Im sorry Dimitri but please just go. Leave me alone. Please just let me be." I whispered. He could hear and I heard his breath get caught in his throat.

"But Rose—"

"please do it for me, you hurt me so much, I need to do this by myself."

"Roza. Why"

"Dimitri just go please." I heard his retreated foot steps.

_And I will show you victory is mine_

_before we leave this battleground  
Cause he don't wanna leave, _

_and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes  
He don't wanna leave _

_and I don't wanna fight this kind of war….  
_

**OHHH trouble in paradise, well I wrote this chapter out of pure boredom. And I was listening to glamour baby by HR King. And War by Jay Sean. And people I may not update for while because my parents have banned me from the computer because of my laptop and all so I can try update during school but I doubt that. AND since you guys won't tell me ideas for RoseChristianOmg I am finishing up both stories in about three chapters. So this will be a drop off and you can guess the ending!! HAHA SUCKERS**


	4. AN

Hey guys.

Yes I am bitch for not update but I have reasons.

One: my school hates me so I couldn't update as much because of the assignment lode,

Two: I've had family problems so I couldn't write my chapters because I was fighting with my parents.

Three: I've been lazy : ) don't kill me.

And I go on holidays in three weeks. And guess what I CAN WRITE ALL I WANT! Fuck yeah.

So ta. For three weeks.

Can you hold on?

Can you wait?

If cant. Get fucked I take my time

TAAA mitchie :)


	5. THREE MORE DAYS

Ok guys only three mores days.

But during the last week I have been catching up on my read and I did indeed read _Last Sacrifice_ and truth be told I didn't like it. One because I am a certified Adrian fan. Im not going say any more so I wont spoil it :) But I have a few chapters down and guess what guys? There is going to be a squeal to RoseChristianOMG I am so excited im bouncing in my English class (yeah im bad ass I go on fanfiction during class:)) Any back to the point so I have some amount of weeks of updating but some of my stories might be pulled. I'm getting bored of writing so I need inspiration people!

So ta

Mitchie xoxo


End file.
